50 Different Feelings
by TurboK1000
Summary: This is a collection of Prompts for my pairing in Tales of Vesperia First Strike. Evalina and Garista are great friends and actually care deeply about one another, this is the depths of their relationship in tiny Prompts. GaristaxOC. No other pairings. Enjoy!


**Tales of Vesperia**

**First Strike**

**50 Different Feelings**

**Prompt 1 - Wine**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I do not own Tales of Vesperia, or First Strike.**

**I do however own Evalina Crest, please ask permission before using her.**

**This is a 50 Prompt challenge I set myself, with the help of my friend. Dreamworkkz01! She's the one who gave me the prompts! ^^**

**This is a GaristaxOC fic.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Oh come on, Garista!" Evalina said, crossing her arms as she stood in Garista's room, where he sat with a book, trying to decline her obvious request. "It's my eighteenth birthday, let's go out for a damn drink!"<p>

"I don't want a drink, Evalina..." Garista said, turning the page, they had been friends for about a year now, and known each other for two, how could she think he would break curfew just for a small drink?

"You need to loosen up!" Evalina said, rolling her eyes, as she glanced at the door, lowering her volume slightly, it was past curfew, if she was found in here, she would be punished. "Come on, one drink, I promise! It's my birthday, please?"

Garista faltered at those words. This was the first birthday he had witnessed as her friend. Could he really ruin it? The slightly older teen sighed and placed his book down, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Alright, one drink..." He said, arching a brow when she made a noise of excitement, only to slap her hand over her mouth and look at the door.

She did not act eighteen.

~ToVFS~

The two of them walked into a bar, which was crowded with people eighteen and over. "Wow..." Evalina breathed, blinking in shock, this was rather packed. "I didn't think it'd be this full..."

"It is a bar, Evalina..." Garista said, his arms at his side as he glanced at the bar. "Let's have that drink and return before the Knights notice our absence..."

"Yeah..." Evalina and Garista walked over to the bar and sat down, the young woman looking around curiously as she took in her new surroundings.

"How can I help you?"

Evalina jumped and turned back to the bar, seeing a young waitress with a kind smile. "We have a good selection of drinks and we even serve food, why not pick something off our menu?" She held out a booklet and Garista took it, nodding as a thanks.

"What should we have then?" Evalina asked, unsure what these drinks were. Vodka? Tequila? Whiskey? All of them were new to her, she had never touched alcohol in her life and now she wondered what it was like.

"I'm having a small glass of wine..." Garista said as he handed her the menu. "I would try something with a low volume of alcohol, otherwise the Knights will notice..."

Evalina nodded and looked at the waitress as she returned. "Two small glasses of wine, please!" She said, surprising Garista.

Why did she pick the same thing as him?

Evalina smiled at her friend and waited without a sound, too excited to actually think of anything to say, she would finally taste alcohol for the first time. She hoped it tasted good.

"Here you go!" The waitress said, placing two glasses down in front of them. "That's two hundred Gald!"

Garista was surprised at the price as Evalina nodded and pulled out her Gald sack to pay for it. "No..." Garista said, placing his hand over her's to halt her movement. "It's your birthday, I'll pay for it..."

Evalina blushed slightly and went to object when Garista pulled out his Gald sack and placed the coins in the waitress' palm, not giving her a chance to argue.

"Th-thanks..." Evalina mumbled, taking her glass and giving it a tentative sip. Garista chuckled with a small smile when her features lip up and she drank a little more.

She was definitely making this her favorite drink!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was a rather fun one to write, but it was hard because Evalina acts slightly different then than she does as an adult, so I had to get it just right!**

**Please review, all comments and advice are appreciated and welcome, I take criticism well! ^^**

**Thank you!**


End file.
